Everything Has Changed
by sweetcheeksbee
Summary: Loosely inspired by the pretty little liars cast
1. Chapter 1

London to L.A – Chapter 1

As Skye Alton stood in the middle of Heathrow Airport, London waiting for her flight to California to start her new life, she thought about all the thing that had led to this dayand what was to come when she go to Los Angeles, California before she knew it she was at the boarding doors and stepping onto the plane. At 20 yearsof age she thought she would beinher second year ofuniversity studying dramatic theatre but instead she was on a plane to see her fate. This could go one or two was, the first he would be happy to see her and tell her that everything was going to be ok that they could do this together or the totally opposite and tell her to piss off.

DeclanFitzwilliam VanderWaltzmybestfriend,I had known him since I was 13 years old. Hewas in London on vacation with he's family, when webumped into each other in Hyde park where we started talking afterthat Idon't know how but we became the closest of a very different lifestyle thenididhisparents were rich like 3 generation of VanDerWaltz not needing to work if they wanted to kind of rich, me on the other hand my parents worked for every penny they had my mother was a surgical doctor and my father was a barrister so you can imaginehow disappointed they were when I told them I wanted to go to university to do film I relationship change the older we got we developed feeling foreach other but we knew it would never work because we live on opposite sides of the world but every time he visited we would end up acting like we were in a relationship we basically slept with each other every chance we got.

The last time Isaw him was threemonths ago and yes we slept together whichbrings me to the main reason I'm on this plane, I foundout that I was pregnant andif I wasn't a disappointment to my parents beforeIdefinitelyam now. As a child of very successful black parents I defiantly wasn't supposed to get pregnant like this, I was supposed to go to university and get a 1st class then get an amazing job then find someone to get married to them have a child but apparently I don't work like that.

I wasn'tstupid;I didn't just pick up my things and decided I was going tomove and knock on his door, when I found out I was pregnant I knew I would have to changes and I also knew that I could never keep his child from him even if he doesn't want to be part of my child life I have to make sure I tried. When I decided to make the move Istarted applying for jobs and lucky got a job in a production companywho were kind enough to give me full benefits meaningI would get a car, apartment and even health care. I had to tell them that I was pregnant which they were completely fine with so that made things a little easier now all I had to do is figure out how I was going to tell him.

Beforeshe knew it the plane had come to a halt and all the other passengers were heading towards the doors where various flight attendants were saying "Hope you had an enjoyable flight" with smiles plasteredon their faceslike they had no worries.

 **I know the structure of this chapter is all over the place but I intensely did that to signify the fact that her emotions are also all over the place. Tell me what you like and what you think I should work on Like, Vote and Comment.**


	2. Chaper 2

Something New

I had been in L.A for twoweek now and Iwas prettymuch getting use to everything includingmy job amazing Iwas working as assistant producer on a newTVshow and I was loving it, I had also made few new friendsbut non that I could trust with my secret just  
yet. The only issue was that I still hadn'tseen nor spoke to Declan and I was freakingout. Howthe hellI'mI going to do this?

Today I was meeting with a few friends to have brunch at Blu Jam café, I had been so stressed unpacking, getting staled and what I was going to say Declan when I eventually saw him, that I hadn't had time to have fun in this new town so I decided to stop  
worrying today and have some fun.

Lilli-water (Lili)willow creek

Lilli-water Dragon (who by the way hates her name but never had the heart to change it, her parents met in the 70's when it was all free loving and drug filled orgies hence the name) isanartistwith a verymellowpersonality. She resents me when I tell her  
she is hipster but truthful that what she is, she the one you go to when you need good advice when in trouble, I met trio a couple of years ago when I was vising Declan in LA and we hit it off instantly, it was like we had a telepathic connection.  
We are so similar but so different if I was to describe her in one word I would say bohemian princess (yes that's two words get over it)

Adam

I met Adam the day after I have arrived in L.A, the moment I met him I know we would be good friends, he lives in the same condo complex as I do with his boyfriends who is a personal trainer (so I will defiantly be needing his assistant during my pregnancy  
and after the birth because I plan on keeping fit). Adam is a well know make-up artist in this town so he was always inviting me to parties and I was also nicely declining.

Lucy

Lucy is well known actress and country musician, I met her on the set of the T.V show I am currently working and we click straight away and the fact that we both knew Adam and loved him to bits. She is so talented and I'm excited to get to know her some  
more.

Olivia

I had known Olivia since my teenaged years in fact she happens to be Declan's younger sister by a year and a half, and I absolutely adore her, she is more of a sister to then she is a friend. She is always asking me why her brother and I aren't dating  
I and I keep telling her that we are just friends but she knows there is more to it than that. She is like thatit girl of every group,the girl you want to be but hated at the same timebecause she comes across as being so perfect(buttrust me she has  
more depth than that)

Monica

My very loud but awesome cousin, this girl has been there for me through the ups and downs of this life and I've done the same for her. We are _**multiple**_ boyfriends and she doesn't  
care if they know, she says she is young and she should be able to have as much fun as she wants. Don't be fooled by her crazinessshe very smart in fact she recently passed her Bar so she is officially s lawyer at Renner and Goldberg one of the top  
law firms in the country. She moved in with a week after I arrived in L.A.

Looking around the table we looked like an odd group of friends but strangely it worked and I loved it, I was not sure if I should tell them that I was pregnant, obviously my cousin knew about me being pregnant but I wanted to be as honest as I could  
to them. I knew if I told them no one would say a word to another soul not even Olivia, she would never betray me like that( Ithink). I think I'll wait till we finish eating.

The group sat there looking through the menu wondering what they should eat. "I'm so hungry right now and all I want to do is eat meat but I'm a vegetarian for one more week, guys I can't take it anymore I need some sort of meaty foods" complained Adam.  
Everyone rolled their eyes at him and silently laughed.

"Why do you do this kind of shit to yourself I will never know, you know that we all know that you're a fat girl trapped in a skinny gay man's body. You couldn't be a vegetarian for a day even if you tried. Y'all ima bet he didn't even last a day and  
he fina say it's his last week" Monicasaid knowing dam well she was telling the truth.

"Btich! Ok fine I admit I didn't lasta day but Christopher is theperfectboyfriendandhasbeen onaeat clean diet,what he doesn't know won'thurt him so keep you big mouth shut" he hissed towardsMonica

"Darling the truth will set you free" the whole group burst out laughing unable to contain their laughter. "Wontit Skye"Monicaslyly added without anyone noticing and Skye sending her daggers from across the table.

"Lilli!Lili!Lil!,LILLI-WATER DRAGN!"shout Olivia across the table to Lili's direction

"WHAT!?And why the hell are you using my full name?IfI see it onTMZ, ill sue you andI'llask Monica to represent me in court"Lili directing her comment to Olivia

"You couldn't afford me" Monica snickered

"Putyour phonedown you annoying person, you do this all the time when we go out to eat. You fade out half way through conversation just typing on your phone and never notice when we are talking to you" Olivia telling her frustratingly "I'vebeen call you  
for the past 3 minutes" she added

"You such drama queen Liv, you said her name like three time" Adam chimed

By now the group had finished eating and was just convicting about all the things happening in their lives so far that week. Lucy was preforming at the iheart radio festive and had invited everyone to the event, whiles Lili was working on a new gallery  
project. Adam was getting ready for award season and Olivia was looking for new talent to sign to the talent agency she worked atand Monicawas staring her new job as lawyer ( she is loud but she is hella smart and passed her bars just a few months  
prior to her move).

"Skyeyou've been way too quiet what the matter" Lucy asked with concern laced in her tone

"Ihave something to tell you guys but you can't tell a soul, especially you Olivia" Skyesaying nervously

"Waitwhy me" asked Olivia

"Well…. Erm… Im… ok im pregnant! Finally the three words came out of her mouth but all she could see were shocked faces"

"What? Is it … Dec—"

"—Of course it is, what do you take me for?"

"No…. I didn't mean itlike thatandyou know it, I' m just shocked" Olivia finally regaining ability to speak properly"doeshe knowyet?" she added

"Nothat's why you can't say aword to him not even thatI'mhere"

"Wellit's a bit too late for that, I told him I was having dinner withyou ,no wonder he looked bit shocked.

"Dam it! It's not your fault, I just don't know how to tell him in freaking here" telling Olivia"andcan the rest of you say something your scaring me"Skylooking at Lucy, Adam andLilli.

"I" they all said at the same time.

"Were just shocked" Lucy speaking for the rest ofthem. "So why haven't you told him yet, it seems like you both love each other so what's holding you back? Lucy asked her.

"Wellthelast time a girl told him she was pregnant it didn'tendso well and I don't want that to happen to me" Skye confessing to the group

"OMGI'mgoing to be an aunt" they information Olivia had just received had finally snuck in."andyou know that would never happen to you, that girl was a fraud and she was out for money and you nothing like that" Olivia reassuring her

They had finally finished their lunch dateand were saying their good byes. Skye felt much better after telling her friends what was going on in her life. It was like half a weight was lifted off her shoulder but the other one was becoming heaver as the  
days went by and she knew what she had to do but it was easier said than done. She wasn't being ascaredycat just because, she had a reasons and very valid one too. The last time a girl told Declan that she was pregnant for him, his family made her  
life a living hell till she confessed that she was trying to trap him. Skye knew her situation was a little bit different but what if what happened to that other girl happens to her what could she do. She knew the next person she told would have to  
be Declan and that scared her.

 **Thank you for being so patient with me, hope you like it and please leave suggestions.**

 **P.S I changed a few things in the first chapter nothing major.**

 **LIKE, VOTE AND COMMENT**

 **XOXO BLT…..**


End file.
